


Just A Taste

by Gloxinia



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloxinia/pseuds/Gloxinia
Summary: Angel convinces Husk to experiment a little.I’m bad a summaries. This is a continuation of my day 5 piece for kinktober, so please read that first.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 44





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I limited myself to 1k word count for my kinktober pieces, because of that I had to rush the ending on my Huskerdust piece, which ended up being almost 2k. So I decided to continue it in the form of a new fic. You will need to read that one shot in order to read this story. This first chapter is just to help close off the kinktober piece I posted yesterday and to help connect it to this new fic. Im combining that piece with a story concept I’ve had for awhile, so I hope it turns out well.
> 
> I’m still pretty new to the Hazbin fandom, and I don’t really feel confident writing Husk yet. So he may be a little ooc for now.
> 
> I should be posting the next chapter around late Nov/Dec.

Angel inhaled sharply as jiggled his chained up wrists. He was always curious how Husk’s tongue would be, and to know surprise to the porn star, it was quite impressive. Even though he was still sensitive after just orgasming, he had hoped there would be more to come, “so what’s next, Husky?” Teased the spider as he spread his legs out further to signal an invitation to the other demon.

“I guess,” Husk paused his thought for a moment as he reached over to unlock Angel’s hands, “this is it. For now.”

The spider jolted up as far as he could with his second pair of hands still bound. “No more? But ain’t we having fun?” He pleaded, craving just a little more.

“You came, isn’t that enough?” Husk grumbled before sighing, “it’s not that I don’t want to, Angel.”

“Then what is it?” He slouched back, hitting the cat with his brattiest pout.

“I think we should take things slow,” He mused as he pulled Angel’s skirt back down, “you may be used to this kinky shit, but I ain’t. I don’t want to rush things and mess up somehow and hurt you.”

“Um,” Angel scoffed, “I’m a hooker, ya can’t hurt me.”

“Angel,” his voice became more stern.

“Fine,” he sighed as he watched Husk unlock the remaining restraints. “But you’re serious about doing this again?” Angel smiled at the cat, hoping to hear the answer he was looking for.”

“Yeah,” Husk stood up, before he could continue his sentence he stopped himself in exchange for a slightly different sentiment. “It was kind of fun. I guess.”

“Kind of?” The spider questioned slightly annoyed. “I thought was a lot more than ‘kind of’.”

“Don’t push your luck,” He hissed, moving closer towards Angel again. “You know what I meant.” The cat wrapped his claw around the back of Angel’s head and pulled him in. This motion surprised Angel as his cheeks reddened slightly. Husk placed a light kiss on to Angel’s forehead. “So since your the expert on this shit, do I stay or?”

Angel tried to turn away in hopes of hiding his flustered expression. “You can go, I got shit to do. But,” he paused as he felt the heat on his face growing more intense. “Since ya so keen on that dumb ass cuddling shit, maybe next time?” The porn star tried not to drop his facade. In his line of work, your image is everything. Guys don’t pay to snuggle, Angel like it that way. He saw no point in such things, especially in Hell.

“Fine, next time.” His voice softened as he gave Angel a final kiss. It wasn’t something he planned on. It was something his body did if it’s own accord and even he was taken back it just as much as Angel was. “Night,” Husk murmured as he rushed out the door.

“Yeah, night.” Angel spoke in an almost silent voice. He placed his hands over his cheeks in order to soothe the heat. It was strange, he thought to himself, of all the guys he’s serviced over the years, no one has ever gotten him this bothered before. One of his lower hands draped over his chest, his heart raced. But why? He couldn’t figure out the reason, but maybe he just needed a cold shower.


End file.
